Not Quite Like Any Other Day
by Mr. Blaze
Summary: Chaud's POV. It started as any other day. Work, work, work, but then something happened and when something happens, there is a reaction that can change your life forever...
1. Another Day

_My second published fanfiction, I'm still working on the fine points of the plot, but I think this will work out. _

_Anyway, this is rated Teen because I am a teen and therefore write like a teen. No bad language or no YURI/YAOI! (I can't stand fanfics with them.)_

_This is Chaud's first person POV._

_Pairings so far: Lan and Maylu_

**Saturday**

I guess it started as any other day. I got up a 5:30 Saturday morning, took a cool shower in the dark, got myself ready, and headed to SciLab. I don't know how something could possibly go this wrong. I've always lived an eventful life and all, but some things you can't be prepared for. On my arrival to SciLab I mechanically walked to the Net Saver office to get my morning assignments.  
_'Break in one of the net banks...I think I'll let some newbie take care of that. hmmm... Criminals on the run could be exciting, but not my style. Mass outbreak in the net, sounds like fun.'_  
"Protoman, does taking down a mob of rabid navis sound like a good way to begin the day?"  
"Of course."  
Chaud jacked Protoman in, grabbed a piece of bread, and stuck it in the toaster while waiting for Protoman to get to the destination. Chaud watched on the plasma screen that was centered on the wall as Protoman approached the mob.   
"Beast worshippers, they must have some innocent navi that they are trying to sacrifice to their gods. The goal this time to to stop the worshippers and rescue their victim without them being hurt, got it?"  
"When don't I?" asked Protoman rhetorically.  
'If there wouldn't be the captive we could just use LifeSword to take them all down, but I can't risk hurting captive.'  
"Roll blast."  
A flurry of pink hearts shot out from the source and hit most of the navis logging some out, but the majority were now looking for their new target.  
"Antennae Roll!"  
The attacking navi Protoman recognized to be Roll, who began flying at the enemies whipping them mercilessly with her antennae. About all of the navis were logged out from the recent attack. Only four still stood. One of them Protoman remembered was Gutsman. Roll whipped out a sword and hacked the three opposers to death.  
"Gutsman, are you mental? How could you be caught by the stupid Worshippers!"  
"I thought they looked cuddly," he replied in a daze.  
Roll was debating whether to delete him out of pity or be nice and just beat the digital snot out of him. He did waste her and Maylu's morning together with this stupid mission after all. Gutsman's eyes suddenly glowed red and stuck out at Roll. Roll was nicked by it was was getting more upset. Beating up someone is better than someone beating you up. Roll settled the score by upper cutting him and a hearty blow to the chest cavity.  
"Gutsman, logging out," said the Net Administrator.  
Before Roll could see him, Protoman logged out from his watching point.  
"hmm...I thought I felt someone was watching me."  
"If they try anything funny, we'll just beat 'em down, right Roll?"  
"I guess so, Maylu."  
"Jack out, Roll.

"Her skill and synchronization level are improving greatly. They'll be our partners soon enough," commented Protoman.  
_'Their progress is shocking; it used to be she was the one always being rescued, not the rescuer.'_

Protoman and I spent the rest of the morning completing some of the "jobs" the NetPolice wanted us to do. Nothing exciting, just little get and take jobs, the worst kind. I sometimes wonder if this boredom is really worth my NetSaver badge. I always hated being used, I am a lone wolf, I should be the one giving orders not receiving them. But it's better than stuck in my family's company building with secretaries frequently coming in and out having me sign something or fill out something else.  
It was about noon when Lan and Maylu walked in. Maylu looked frustrated; Lan does that to people when he needs pointless help on his homework. I didn't have to worry about that much, but my father has this new thing, "To relate with the customer, you have to be the customer." A.k.a. I now have to go to ACDC Jr. High. I'm in all of the accelerator courses, which is basically instead of doing 1+1, doing 2+1. I don't see how that boy can have that much trouble in school, it isn't that hard. We only have lunch and Physical Education together. Maylu and I share accelerator science and lunch together. Of course I'm stuck in every class with Forehead. It used to be her title, but now it's her name. I tried to get my class order switched around, but the office said that I was intentionally put in all of her class so we could challenge and learn from each other. I've just been learning how bad her company really is.

"Hey, Chaud, Maylu and I were gonna catch a movie about 7, you on?" asked Lan.  
"I can try to," I shrugged reluctantly_. 'Even though she's Lan's girl, I still can't resist going to the movies with a hot chick…dang these hormones.'  
_

I arrived at the movie theatre about 6:30, still in good time. I waited in the front of the lobby for Lan and Maylu for about 3 minutes. We all went dutch and walked into the theatre together. I probably should have taken the time to notice what movie we were going to before I went in, correction: Movies. That night they were having a Lord of the Rings trilogy marathon. I would have to sit in there for 9 hours, meaning I'd get home at 6 am! This is really stretching the late night movie thing. It worked out though, Maylu was in between both of us. The lights just went out when I noticed someone was sitting next to me...

I hope to update this by next week. Please R&R without flames.


	2. Soul

_Hey, sorry it's kinda late. Thanks for the reviews. _

_I drastically changed the story line while taking tests in school. This will be a body-switching fic, so sorry if you are against those. BTW: This is not going to be a Chaud and Maylu …as I said body switching…you'll just have to read the story. My page breaks didn't work last time so now : DPDPDPDP is the page break. _

_**DISCLAMIER: I don't own Rockman in anyway. **(If I did, I'd probably sell him to get some cash ;) )_

**Chapter 2**

**Soul**

**Saturday Night**

I glanced over and saw who the culprit was…Yai.

'First she stalks me at school, now in my free time, so much for avoiding the twerp.' I glanced over at Maylu and Lan who seemed to be looking at me and grinning. 'This was all a set up! I'm going to get those two…' Yai turned and gave me a little smile. I almost puked. I was about ready to get up and walk out of this dump but then the movie flickered, and static fizzed onto the screen. A strange voice came erupted though the static. It was dark and mysterious, it must be either a man or someone using a voice changer.

"This is Soul, if you leave, you will die. Everyone in the facility works for us and is armed. There is no escape. Please sit back and relax as we turn you into our slaves, Lan Hikari, Chaud Blaze, Yai Ayano, and Maylu Sakura." commanded the dark voice.

It really bugs we when 'villains' tell their 'victims' their evil plan before they carry it out. Did he actually believe that we'd just sit? I looked around and noticed the other movie goers disappeared from the theatre. I was getting ready to stand but then iron bars came from the arm rests and clamped down on my wrists and likewise with my feet. I was unable to move at all. A dome came over each of our heads, and then I blacked out.

DPDPDPDPDP

I woke up seeing Mrs. Hikari standing over me. I was in a theatre, but something just didn't feel right. I tried to think what just happened but the last thing that I remember was Lan asking me if I wanted to go to the movies.

"All you alright. Lan?"

Why was she addressing me as Lan, I was about 2 inches from her face and she couldn't tell that I wasn't her son.

"I'm Chaud, Mrs. Hikari. Lan is a few chairs down."

"What are you talking about Lan? Are you feeling okay?"

That lady…I just told her who I was and she didn't even comprehend it. I glanced over to where he was sitting and saw….myself? Uh…I know I shouldn't have went to such a late movie, now my head has gone funny. I pinched myself but to no avail. I should have thought that pinching myself would have been pointless, the only way you could pinch yourself would be if you were conscious and there would be nothing to escape from.

"How many times I told you not to go sneaking out to movies with your friends! I saw you leaving and decided to follow you. I came right in to get you but I had a little trouble with the security," said Mrs. Hikari, proudly holding a bloody cast iron pan. "Now help me pick up your friends, Maylu and Yai will have to go home, but you and Chaud can have a slumber party.

"Okay…" I replied absent mindedly, still in a daze.

Mrs. Hikari took the three other kids and slung them over her shoulder. I couldn't help but notice all of the bloody carcasses of security guards littering the freshly blood stained floors.

DPDPDPDPDPDP

In Lan's room, I waited until Lan woke up to break the eternal silence.

"As you may of noticed we switched bodies. It doesn't quite take a rocket scientist to figure that out, but we need to start on all of the information we know. I presume you are inhabiting my body Hikari?"

"Yeah. I like being tall," said Lan, still not grasping why this isn't normal.

"We can only presume that Maylu and Yai switched bodies also. I sent them a message while you were laying around like usual, asking if everything was alright, but not revealing our predicament, there is no need to get them worried."

"Hey Lan…erm, Chaud, you've---Lan's got an email," said Rockman trying to make sense of this.

"Open it."

_Lan--_

_Yai and I are fine, there is no need to worry. We just have headaches and can't remember what happened. Glad to hear that you are both okay._

_Maylu _

"We're going to have to live each other lives, no one can know this. It's best for them to be kept ignorant until we can switch back. Do you understand?" I asked, but did anyone really understand?

The boy with not white locks looked back at me and nodded, I knew that he actually grasped the danger of this situation, if someone found out, we'd be the new test subjects of scientists everywhere.

"We need to get some sleep, this ringing in my ears is driving me crazy," said Lan knowingly.

"Yai and Maylu are fine. Good night."

"'Night."

But Yai and Maylu weren't fine…

I'm going to try to get Chapter 3 up this week, but that is no guarantee. Thanks for the review and please R&R. -Blaze


End file.
